


I'll be there

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Awesome Agnes, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Jimmy Woo, Awesome Monica Rambeau, Awesome Vision, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: Short drabbles with the characters of WandaVision taking care of their S/O because they are having nightmares.
Relationships: Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader, Darcy Lewis/Reader, Jimmy Woo/Reader, Monica Rambeau/Reader, Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	1. Lullabies and chaos magic

You woke up with a gasp, trying to suck air into your lungs. Your nightmares were getting worse. Almost every night they would torment your sleep, exposing you to the dark corners of your mind you avoided when you were awake.  
You hadn't noticed that Wanda had woken up until you felt yourself get pulled into a hug, red waves of magic soothing your mind, willing the last of your bad dream to go away.  
She hated seeing you like that, so vulnerable and scared. Her magic always woke her up when you were having a nightmare, giving her the ability to look inside your dreams. She hated it, hated it so much, seeing you suffer.  
Rubbing your back she started singing to you, an old Sokovian lullaby, one her mother had always sung to her.  
Pressing a kiss to your forehead she placed a protective spell over you, making sure you wouldn't have any nightmares this night.  
Looking at your peaceful form, sleeping, she laid down next to you.  
"I'll always protect you, no matter how far I'll have to go, I love you"


	2. I'll take you to another world

Vision woke up to you trashing your limbs around, tangled in the sheets and crying. He knew the signs of nightmares, they have been getting more frequent and he didn't like it. Trying to wake you up he gently grabbed your shoulders and started speaking softly to you.  
Waking up with a scream stuck in your throat you looked up to see Vision akwardly hover over your body.   
You slumped into his embrace, feeling better the second he pulled you in, rubbing your shoulders. Grabbing your favourite book from the nightstand he started reading to you, adjusting his embrace so you could lay down again. 

He had noticed that reading to you calmed you down so he started reading your favourite books to you, this becoming a routine in the last two weeks.   
After a couple of chapters he felt your body relax, looking down to see you curled around his body. Putting away the book he laid down himself, tucking you under the blanket and giving you a kiss on the cheek.   
"I wish I could take away these dreams but I'll make sure to help you the best I can, I love you."


	3. Kiss your worries away

Agnes knew you have been dealing with nightmares for the last couple of weeks. She saw what it did to you and it broke her heart, knowing the horrors you had to go through.  
She woke up to a scream and to you crying. Pulling you in her lap she swiped away some sweaty hairstrands from your face, caresing your cheek and wiping away your tears.  
Leaning in to close the gap she gave you a passionate kiss, stifling your sobs, assuring you she was right there.  
Relaxing at the feeling of her lips on yours you sighed, deepening the kiss, not wanting to let go. Clinging to your girlfriend as if she was your lifeline.  
Having to pull away for air she made you look at her, a concerned look on your face.  
"I've got you darling."  
Grabbing her hand you leaned your head on her shoulder, feeling her hands card through your hair, massaging your scalp.  
"Can we go for a walk?" You asked tentatively, not making a move to get up from her lap.  
"Anything for you darling, anything."


	4. Close your eyes and let me help you

Monica went to bed knowing she would wake up to you crying or screaming in your sleep. She had been dealing with a fare share of nightmares herself but it was always harder for her to see her loved ones suffering.  
Placing a bottle of water and energy bars on the nightstand she went to sleep, hoping that this night would be better to you.  
Sadly that didn't happen and she woke up to you sitting up in bed hugging your knees. Looking at her phone she sighed, 5am, shooting a text to her coworkers she made sure you drank some water and ate something. Laying down next to you she started talking, about how she dealt with her own dreams, about her job and anything and everything.   
Ignoring your protests that she needed to go to work she grabbed your hand and stayed with you until you fell asleep again. Tucking you in and making sure there was enough food and water she got up, grabbing your hand and squeezing it.  
"Nightmares are something I wish I never experienced but I would rather have them then see you suffer."


	5. Cuddles, kisses and a cup of tea

Jimmy hated them, hated your nightmares so much. He tried his best to help you, even with the little things.   
You would often find a little plushie on your bed, a new blanket or something like that.

Waking up from yet another nightmare you found Jimmy right at your side, holding you close, whispering soothing words, rubbing your back.He pulled away to pass you a mug of your favourite tea, having made a pot the evening before. Fluffing up the pillows he made sure you were as comfortable as possible as you leaned back to drink your cup of tea, tucking you under the blankets and handing you Mr. Squishy, the little octopus he bought you a couple days ago.  
Cuddling close he gave you a chance to talk about your dreams, not pressuring, not pressing, just offering a place to talk. Snuggling closer you felt yourself getting tired again. Gently prying the mug from your hands he made you lay down, pulling you close to his chest.   
"Try to sleep babe, I'll make sure nothing will harm you."


	6. Late night trips

When Darcy woke up to screaming and crying she knew you had another nightmare.   
Getting up she grabbed her boots and car keys, pressing a short kiss on your cheek she went to grab a cup of coffee for you, rushing back to your room as soon as it was finished. Rubbing your back while you drank your coffee she started talking about the new TV show she had been watching the last few days, criticising everything she could, trying to make you laugh. Darcy wasn't the best with comforting words but she always had a way of distracting you from your bad dreams.   
That's why you found yourself in a Walmart at 3am, walking through the deserted halls of the supermarket, playing a game of who could find the most ridiculous stuff. She would hold your hand the whole trip, staying close and trying her best to distract you.  
Back at your apartment she would make sure you were comfortable, laying down next to you, rambling about some sciencey stuff until you fell asleep.   
Mumbling a quick goodnight she laid down herself, tucking you close to her.  
"I love you baby, I'll always make sure you're safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
